cartoonkaleidoscopefandomcom-20200216-history
BabyFirst kaleidoscope
The page you are seeing is a article about the kaleidoscope promo for BabyFirst airing on CER Two every day featuring the moving pictures and video clips for each character one at a time in a kaleidoscope-styled nature and handwriting-looking font at the center of the screen along with various kaleidoscope views (4-mirrored, 8-mirrored, and 12-mirrored) for each character and unlike other CER Two program promos, due to the kaleidoscope nature of this promo, it is devoid of a voiceover or the character voices from the show where a sitar/indian-styled instrumental rendition of the BabyFirst theme song is played in the background. Gallery Version 1 babyfirstkaleidoscope1.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds) babyfirstkaleidoscope2.png|Start of a kaleidoscope (Board transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope3.png|Fred going up babyfirstkaleidoscope4.png|Fred twirls around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope5.png|Bonnie twirls around in figure 8 (Paintbrush transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope6.png|Bonnie going up and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope7.png|Fiona twirls around and going up (Lamp transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope8.png|Fiona spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope9.png|Rainbow Horse going up and drops down (Rainbow transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope10.png|Rainbow Horse spins around (going up slowly) and drops down again babyfirstkaleidoscope11.png|Tillie going up (Door transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope12.png|Tillie spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope13.png|Blossom spins around (transition from Tillie to Blossom) babyfirstkaleidoscope14.png|Blossom drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope15.png|Blossom going up and drops down again (baby laughing sound) babyfirstkaleidoscope16.png|Peekaboo going up (Silly hat transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope17.png|Peekaboo spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope18.png|End of a promo (CER Two promo tag) Version 2 babyfirstkaleidoscope1.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds) babyfirstkaleidoscope2.png|Start of a kaleidoscope (Board transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope3.png|Fred going up babyfirstkaleidoscope4.png|Fred twirls around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope5.png|Bonnie twirls around in figure 8 (Paintbrush transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope6.png|Bonnie going up and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope11.png|Tillie going up (Door transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope12.png|Tillie spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope13.png|Blossom spins around (transition from Tillie to Blossom) babyfirstkaleidoscope14.png|Blossom drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope15.png|Blossom going up and drops down again (baby laughing sound) babyfirstkaleidoscope16.png|Peekaboo going up (Silly hat transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope17.png|Peekaboo spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope18.png|End of a promo (CER Two promo tag) Version 3 babyfirstkaleidoscope1a.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds; short) babyfirstkaleidoscope3.png|Fred going up babyfirstkaleidoscope4.png|Fred twirls around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope5.png|Bonnie twirls around in figure 8 (Paintbrush transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope6.png|Bonnie going up and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope16.png|Peekaboo going up (Silly hat transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope17.png|Peekaboo spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope18.png|End of a promo (CER Two promo tag) Version 4 babyfirstkaleidoscope1b.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds; very short) babyfirstkaleidoscope5.png|Bonnie twirls around in figure 8 (Paintbrush transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope6.png|Bonnie going up and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope16.png|Peekaboo going up (Silly hat transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope17.png|Peekaboo spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope18.png|End of a promo (CER Two promo tag) Character pictures The characters (only one at a time) on the BabyFirst kaleidoscope promo are: Version 1 Freddecal 6.png|Fred Ude-002 1z.png|Bonnie Bear Fionadecal 6.png|Fiona Rainbowdecal 6.png|Rainbow Horse Tilliedecal 6.png|Tillie Ude-001 1z.png|Blossom Peekaboo - wall noshadow 2 6.png|Peekaboo Version 2 Freddecal 6.png|Fred Ude-002 1z.png|Bonnie Bear Tilliedecal 6.png|Tillie Ude-001 1z.png|Blossom Peekaboo - wall noshadow 2 6.png|Peekaboo Version 3 Freddecal 6.png|Fred Ude-002 1z.png|Bonnie Bear Peekaboo - wall noshadow 2 6.png|Peekaboo Version 4 Ude-002 1z.png|Bonnie Bear Peekaboo - wall noshadow 2 6.png|Peekaboo Video File:CER Two BabyFirst kaleidoscope promo|Video of a kaleidoscope promo Category:Kaleidoscope promos